


What Happens Afterward

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-05-22
Updated: 2003-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Complete unbeta'd sillyfic, to explain what happens after the season finale.  Total silly!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens Afterward

## What Happens Afterward

by Alicia Malone

<http://www.livejournal.com/users/alymalone>

* * *

Even though Clark was completely and totally out of his mind on Red Kryptonite, he could still feel it when something went wrong. Being hyped up on his own personal version of drugs, he was more in tune with the things his body wanted, but his mind rejected (which is, as you see, why he didn't give a shit when Lana said she wouldn't go with him). 

Clark knew whatever it was had something to do with Lex. 

He was already heading toward the airport to finagle his way on a plane to take over so he could catch up to the LuthorCorp jet. He could barely stand Helen when he _wasn't_ on Red!K, so you can imagine how he felt with that ring on! 

Crashing his motorcycle on the side of the road-- it was a much faster way to stop it, and he was invincible anyway, so there was no risk of hurting himself-- Clark stood, surveying all the flatland that stood before him. His hands were on his hips, his hair ruffling in the wind. 

He had to figure out a faster way to get to Lex's jet. 

Before he knew it, or even realized what was happening, he was hovering. _Huh,_ he thought to himself. _This is cool. I could do so many wicked things now, like fly up to Lex's bedroom window and watch him dress, and sleep!_ But Clark was a man of many ideas, as he'd shown earlier when he destroyed the ship with the key made out of Kryptonite that Lionel _just_ happened to have, so he realized he could fly to Lex and save him from whatever horrible destruction was befalling him! 

It didn't take long for Clark to get to the plane-- as the best man, after all, he did know where Lex was going, and in what direction the island was in-- to see it hurdling toward the ocean. He swooped down and grabbed the tail end of the jet just as it hit the water, and he held it there, suspended, laughing all the while. Clark thought it was kind of cool that he could hover and hold a plane just out of danger. 

It didn't take long for Lex to push open the door at the side of the plane, peeking out to see what had saved him from a horrible watery death. He blinked, tilted his head, then ran his hand over his scalp. If he'd had been standing tall, instead of half hanging out of a plane, he would have slipped his hand in his pocket. "Clark. What exactly are you doing?" Lex sounded more curious than freaked out. 

"Saving your life, Lex." 

"Yes, I see that. You-- you do realize that you're floating in mid-air, and you're holding my plane above water?" 

"Yeah. That's not a problem, is it?" 

"We uh, can work around that." 

Clark grinned. "Cool. Get your stuff. Leave Helen if you want, or I can drop her off in the middle of some tiny island where they practice cannibalism." 

"She's-- not here." 

"All the better for us. Get your stuff; we'll go find a nice deserted island to shack up on. Everyone will think you're dead, and I left because I did Horrible Bad Things and I can never go back to Smallville, ever again." 

Lex took about half a minute to think about that before nodding. "Okay. Be right back." He disappeared back into the plane. 

It didn't take long for Lex to emerge and for the two of them to fly off to a beautiful deserted island where they would spend the rest of their lives together. 

~ 

twenty years later

"Clark," Lex said, sipping the wine he'd made from grapes he'd grown. "Do you ever regret leaving everything?" 

Clark smiled at his lover and lifetime partner, running his fingers along a smooth back. "I didn't leave everything. I got the most important thing still with me." 

.end. 


End file.
